


民诺《God has healed》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	民诺《God has healed》

《God has healed》

好兆头au

民诺

罗渽民x李帝努

恶魔/堕天使/引诱亚当夏娃吃下苹果的那条蛇：罗渽民

天使/擅长操作治愈术/拉斐尔/火焰之剑：李帝努

一章完

*ooc

*大量私设和大量乱写

“你们俩的意思是在说我男朋友是恶魔之子？”

钟辰乐对他眼前的两人吼道：“怎么可能，他连个苹果都切不好！”

远处的朴志晟正拿着两个冰淇淋向他们的方向走来，的确看上去笨手笨脚的，他一边走路一边分心看着冰淇淋，一脸真挚地希望不要不小心擦撞到别人或者掉在地上。

钟辰乐他说话的尾音总是过于高昂，以至于李帝努和罗渽民怀疑此刻是在水上乐园和一只海豚对话，不过现在的确是在水上乐园的环境内，他们费了一番周折找到了恶魔之子，而史料记载中穷凶极恶，以啃食尸体为生的地狱犬，由于人类世界不允许宠物进入园区内，所以正乖巧地在家中等着主人和他的恋人约会完了，如果时间宽裕的情况下，回家后能陪它玩一会儿球游戏喂它吃点小狗饼干什么的。

这一切真的像一场闹剧，无论是此刻在钟辰乐眼中的他们刚才那番话，还是李帝努和罗渽民无意间造成这个事实的，或是李帝努和罗渽民他们俩一起共度的这6000年。

的确在那附近那个钟辰乐口中“连苹果都切不好”的朴志晟，看似平凡人类小子就是恶魔之子，也是罗渽民过去不小心造成的事实，钟辰乐一脸困惑带有些许怒意的看着他们，明显是要一个解释的表情。

身为世界上最后一个预言女巫的后代，伪装成普通人类的黄仁俊正拉着他的倒霉鬼的男友李楷灿偷偷在人群中藏匿着自己的身影，一起看向他们这边。

天知道这一切要如何说起，亚特兰蒂斯的文明因为恶魔之子的一念之想已被发现，现正在崛起，而离这个世界的文明被毁灭，人类将接受天界与魔界的最终审判，战斗天使间和恶魔之战也即将开始，这个世界的文明就只剩下一周的时间。

一切要从6000年前，甚至从更早以前的伊甸园开始说起。

罗渽民其实也是神创造的，但在当时他以蛇的化身的形象居多，分明是堕天使，他的翅膀很多时候都是藏匿着的，当然在一众六翼白色翅膀中，他的黑色翅膀显然是让他有些自卑不敢展示的。

罗渽民发誓他当时真的只是对挂在那里的禁果有些好奇罢了，分明是长得平平无奇，只是有些鲜艳的果实，为什么就不能吃呢？

当时神在亚当和夏娃嘱咐的时候，罗渽民在旁边听着就有些好奇了。

神如果真的不想让人类吃，为什么不把那生长着禁果的树种到别的地方去呢？罗渽民百思不得其解。

再次声明，他当时是真的有些好奇，所以引诱了他们俩个吃下那果实。

他本人，哦不，本蛇，对那个果子一点兴趣都没有，也不存在什么特别坏的心思想要破坏伊甸园，要真的说伊甸园有什么能引起他兴趣的，应该就是驻守着生命之树的，当时还是东门守护天使的李帝努还稍微让他有些在意。

古蛇有足，从被神发现后是罗渽民引诱了亚当夏娃吃下禁果后，他的足被隐去，他被罚用腹部行走，大部分时间肚子是伤痕累累的，当时伊甸园可没有所谓的道路，也不像后来人类美化得那么“乐园”的情况。

在那天，李帝努也“弄丢了”他的剑，那把神赐予他的火焰之剑。

“他们只是弱小的人类，出去会被野兽弄死的！”

当李帝努偷偷把剑交给人类的时候，的确只是想着，火焰能帮助弱小的人类在黑暗中带来寻找路的光明，而剑是为了保护自己，当然，人类并没有只是用来寻找道路和保护自己，而是用来杀戮和燃烧，还比他想象中发展得更快，开始有了自己的文明，是李帝努完全没有料想到的。

而罗渽民经常会利用李帝努的善良，在他面前扮演弱小可怜的蛇，所以肚子上的伤口也因为擅长治愈之术的李帝努消失得很快。

再后来，自由幻化为人型的罗渽民，像人类一般行走，加入了魔界离得李帝努越来越“远”，再也不需要他的治愈之术就是另说了。

人类因为吃了禁果能分辨善恶，有了智慧和自我思考，被迫逃离伊甸园开始在大陆生存，也开始有了诅咒，由于人是从土而出，死后也会归于土，人也是尘土的一部分，意思就是他们并不会活得很长。

在短短的生命中，他们因为有了自己的欲望，所以努力创造自己的文明，如同神要有光，于是创造光一样，在漫长发展的历史中，他们用自己微小的能力不断的发明创造，即使伴随着不停杀戮和不停燃烧，但他们发明创造出来的成就的确是有些伟大而卓越的，于是开始轻视仿佛不存在的神和这个他们只要努力就能改变的世界，甚至误以为自己才是这世上的主人。

李帝努就是在那个情况下再次遇到罗渽民的，当时的李帝努已经幻化为人形很久，疾病和痛苦伴随着人类，他无法视若无睹，所幸神还是善良的，让他来到人界伴随的人类治愈病痛，虽然有时候神的有些指令也让李帝努有些困惑。

当时刚加入魔界的罗渽民，还是低阶恶魔，正在被上级使唤着，作为赫赫有名引诱夏娃吃下禁果的蛇，他被认定为擅长诱惑。

所以他现在正在引诱身边这位天使和他达成一些协议，一些无伤大雅，只有他们俩知道的小协议。

如果一开始就上来引诱，那肯定是失败的，罗渽民还是在李帝努身边观察了一段时间，才有这个勇气下手的。

公元前3004年 美索不达米亚

李帝努正在看着人类和动物们一步步走向诺亚方舟，上帝发怒说要淹死这些可怜的生物，但后来神又仿佛有些后悔般，允许李帝努来到了凡世间，李帝努传授了诺亚制造方舟的知识和技巧，他就在那天再次遇到罗渽民，但此刻一个文明即将毁灭让李帝努更加在意。

幸好上帝当时并没有想要淹死地球上所有人类，毕竟其他国家的后代根本不知道诺亚方舟的历史，以为就是西方神话之一，就是一项有力的证明。

李帝努已经做了他能做的事情，现在就是观望着这些生物慢慢走向诺亚方舟，罗渽民这条烦人的蛇就是这个时候向他靠近，比起是蛇形时候的他，现在幻化为人形的罗渽民的确是好看很多，从经过的雌兽和女性都会多看他一眼就能判断出，但李帝努还是在内心希望她们能好好的快点上船逃命。

李帝努是天使，那种大家意义上都能理解的天使，纯净，正直，善良，神圣，五官在后世，可以根据古希腊人的雕塑参考一下，就是那种的五官，符合人们对天使的想象。

如果硬要说什么缺点，那大概就是无趣了，也许应该说是极其无趣，但如果他拥有一些坏坏的性格，和恶作剧的小习惯，那大概就不是天使，而是应该和罗渽民加入魔界。

李帝努接到上帝的指令后有些忧伤，他不能再做任何事情，甚至连利用法力把行动缓慢的老人和幼孩先一步送上方舟也是被禁止的。

罗渽民看着忧伤的天使笑了出来，阳光照射在他脸上，让罗渽民这个恶魔看起来不是很恶魔的样子。

公元33年 各各他山

李帝努正在见证了耶稣被钉上十字架，耶稣因为钉子发出了痛呼，过于血腥残忍的画面，让李帝努下意识地往后一缩便撞到了身后的罗渽民，怎么又是你？还没等李帝努反应过来，钉着耶稣的十字架正在被立起，罗渽民捂住了李帝努的眼睛。

“天使的眼睛还是用来多看点美好的东西吧。”

罗渽民在他耳边说道。

而距离此时的8年后，在罗马。

李帝努在一个古老的酒吧里，遇到正在喝人类自酿酒的罗渽民，罗渽民好像又是过来这个世上引诱着什么，李帝努有些好奇，于是想靠近了问他来的目的，但很快，也就是一瞬间，李帝努又在想，自己的好奇是能被允许的吗？

这样似乎有点开始不太天使了，李帝努像是被钉在原地一样不敢动弹，眼神却一直向罗渽民飘去，罗渽民那时候发现后便在心里笑了，他的无趣小天使，开始有点不同了。

“要和我一起吃顿饭吗？”

罗渽民在不远处对他说道，用当时的人类语言，像个普通人类一般，确切说，是个帅气的人类，周围的人们开始起哄起来。

附近的人类餐厅的确是很好吃的样子，当季的牡蛎鲜甜可口。

接受诱惑，李帝努向着他走近了。

公元537年 威塞克斯王国

李帝努穿着沉重的银盔甲正在迷雾中向前走去，他幻化为圆桌骑士一个爵士来与黑骑士会晤。

森林里的迷雾掩盖了来人，一个小兵让他靠近，他以为会迎接自己的死期，虽然天使并不会死，但毕竟这场会晤并不是什么友好会谈。

眼前的黑骑士的头盔遮住了他的脸，但很快便发现了有些异常。

哦.....哦？......噢！又是罗渽民！

黑骑士罗渽民掀起他的头盔正在笑着看向李帝努。

即使幻化成人形很久，罗渽民的眼睛还是在兴奋的时候变为竖瞳的蛇眼，他似乎在当下见到李帝努的心情很愉快，很快便反应过来恢复成人类的圆瞳。

他和身边的战友说着，啊这个人我认识，便欢快的向李帝努走进，但沉重的盔甲还是让他移动的稍微慢一些，罗渽民此刻是来煽动异议和冲突的，他现在是中阶恶魔了，和低阶恶魔稍微有些不同的就是能做些除了诱惑之外的事情。

这次是罗渽民的新接手的工作任务，显然他觉得是有趣的，但更有趣的是居然在现在这种情况下还能遇到李帝努。

新任中阶恶魔罗渽民现在很开心，但来推广和平和止战的李帝努就便没有这么快乐了。

虽然见到罗渽民的确是让他有些的快乐，他们现在正在战场旁边聊天着，其他的士兵因为两头领首正在聊天而按兵不动。

李帝努用天使语和罗渽民说着要和平止战不要有伤亡之类的话语，太久没有使用天使语的罗渽民此刻皱着眉看向他，但他不想和李帝努吵架。

“要不我们各自回去和总部说我们已经按照要求完成任务了，毕竟他们这一次的指令也挺模糊的。”

“这样不是说谎吗？”

李帝努开始困惑了起来，但态度已有些软化。显然这位天使在过去漫长的时光内没有说过半句违心的话，很多时候只是保持沉默，让他编造一个谎言对他来说太难了。

“那我们就让他们这些人打到都去死吧，反正也都是一堆人类，你知道人类嘛，死了后还是会有很多很多人类了，哎呀，好麻烦哦，要受伤了，要流血了耶。”

李帝努因为罗渽民的话慢慢露出了小动物一样的表情，他低垂着眉眼在懊恼着，罗渽民趁此加了一句。

“只要你按照我说得做，就不会有人受伤。”

“真的吗？”

“真的哦~”

引诱成功。

1601年 伦敦 环球剧场

莎士比亚正在排练着一场经典悲剧，而来此的观众寥寥无几，甚至叫卖着新鲜牡蛎出售，还有柳橙哦~的小贩比台上的人声音还要大，听闻有戏剧表演而赶来就只有几个观众，这几个观众还不是非常专心地欣赏台上的戏剧，更像是闲着找个地方坐坐罢了。

那些柳橙看上去挺美味的样子，天使李帝努胡思乱想着，莎士比亚正是此刻接近他们两人想要从这两位忠实的观众中得到一些反馈。

对的，罗渽民此刻正在他身边一起观看着，李帝努也不清楚罗渽民是从什么时候开始，这么无时无刻，随时随地的在他身边。

“To be, or not to be, that is the question。”

罗渽民在李帝努身边说道，莎士比亚的双眼在看向罗渽民的眼睛后开始失神，木然地翻出随身经常记录的小本本记下了这句话。

李帝努的反射弧的确特别符合天使，或者应该说他是一番内心争斗后才开始有了这个疑问，他在演出开始后靠近了罗渽民，在他的耳边问道。

“你通常都是这样诱惑别人的吗？”

罗渽民听完并没有多大的表情，他似乎和其他观众们一样被台上的演员的精湛演技所吸引了。

在离开剧场的路上，罗渽民和李帝努并行走在黑暗的巷子里，这个时代的路灯还没普遍，一进入夜晚，街上的人也都早早回家了。

“或许，我也试着诱惑你？”

擅长诱惑的恶魔罗渽民在黑暗的巷子里，亲吻了天使李帝努。

2002年2月5日的第二天 韩国首尔

距离他和罗渽民吻在了一起，发生了一些事情，只是一时间的“混乱”，李帝努是这么认为的。

他们已经四百年没有见面了，李帝努在四百年前那天的清晨醒来，看着身边沉睡着的罗渽民，他开始默默地在发动咒文，不要再见面，不能再见面，现在应该也到了分开的时候，他们走得太近了，罗渽民便是在那一刻醒来用吻封住了正在施法的天使。

“我会如你所愿，离开你。”

这是那天罗渽民最后对李帝努说的话。

到了现世，李帝努经营着一家私人小诊所，诊所的小护士正在用摸鱼写着他不认识的当红男子团体的同人文的时候，他接到了上帝的指令。

撒旦之子已经诞生了。

他深吸了一口气，一时间不知道是神的指令，还是他刚刚偷偷用法力看到正在摸鱼写同人文的小护士写到了两个男人在浴室的部分情节让他震惊。

罗渽民是在这个时候又出现了，他推开了诊所的大门，小护士点了保存马上切换到工作状态开始接待他。

李帝努看到罗渽民的时候还有些没能反应过来，他瞪大了眼睛看着坐在他面前的罗渽民。李帝努想到他刚才看到的那部分人类臆想出来的文学作品和四百年前和罗渽民发生了那些“混乱”后，开始觉得脸颊有些发热。

“你怎么和人类一样学会脸红了？”罗渽民问他。

显然当下的事情更重要些，罗渽民没有继续讨论他的异常，直接进入正题，昨晚他从魔界带了一个婴儿上来，在一个医院与一个议员的孩子做了掉包，不过那天晚上的确是挺混乱的，这点他没有否认。

在创始之初大战之后，天堂和地狱一直处于休战状态，保证了人间的“和平发展”，显然在他们眼中是和平的，只是偶尔会有些许由两界“无意”挑起，甚至是人类之间的战乱。

而撒旦之子，此刻将于化身为人类为诞生，这代表这表面和平的局面即将终止。

李帝努心心念念地那些“弱小的人类”，此刻将在18年后因为地狱犬的来临，恶魔之子的觉醒而都死去，现在他们最好是一起合作，把恶魔之子驯化成再普通不过的人类。

“你说的是和一个议员的孩子掉包了，对吗？”

罗渽民点点头，从此之后他们一个幻化成保姆，一个幻化成家庭医生，再后来幻化成家教老师、普通同学、学校的老师们、缺心眼的富二代、散漫的游戏搭档等等来把那位议员的儿子训练成普通人。

“今天下午三点就是那只狗出现的时间的对吧？”李帝努紧张地吞了吞不存在的口水。

罗渽民看了看李帝努因为在人世间养成的可爱人类举动有些想笑，幸好他时常是戴着墨镜遮住了他的大半张脸，墨镜可以掩盖罗渽民的大部分表情，也隐藏他了眼底无法消逝的爱意。

“那是地狱三头犬，我们魔界选择了最强壮的一只，只要它接近撒旦之子，他为它取下名字，就能唤醒他和它身上的巨大魔力。”

罗渽民回答着李帝努。

“那他会取什么名字呢？”

“按照过往应该是刻耳柏洛斯或者其他更有力量的名字，地狱犬需要强大的名字才能唤醒力量。”

此刻议员的儿子正在举行盛大的生日宴会，李帝努和罗渽民幻化为宾客在台下的宴席上坐着交谈着。

已经接近3点，地狱犬随时会出现。

而与此同时的首尔特别市另外一个区。

“我觉得这个小狗叫辰志会好一点。”

“辰乐啊，叫志辰不行吗？”

显然不敢惹男友生气的朴志晟抱着刚刚捡到的流浪小狗一脸委屈的问着。

“叫志辰的话，你和小狗都不要见我了！”

“好的，那就叫辰志吧！”

于是传说中令人惧怕，在魔界啃食尸体为生，穷凶极恶的三头地狱犬，从那天起，它的名字是：辰志。

“我想我们是弄错人了。”罗渽民感叹道。

李帝努踩了一下坐在一旁宴席下罗渽民的脚看他发出痛叫，李帝努咬牙切齿地说着：“十八年了，这时候我们才发现弄错人会不会有点太晚？”

罗渽民抬起手，看了看手腕不存在的手表，亚特兰蒂斯的文明因为恶魔之子的一念之想已被发现，现正在崛起，而离这个世界的文明被毁灭，人类将接受天界与魔界的最终审判，战斗天使间和恶魔之战也即将开始就只剩下一周多的时间。

而亚特兰蒂斯的文明为什么被发现，其实也是因为钟辰乐看了一本科幻小说和朴志晟说了一下，要是这个文明是真的存在就好了，于是当天晚上朴志晟做了个梦，第二天新闻就播出航海旅行的科学家们发现了亚特兰蒂斯。

钟辰乐听闻此言后，感叹了一下真的不知道自家男友有这么大魔力。

“所以只要让他一直和我过平凡的生活，不要做噩梦也不要因为我所说的话而发生奇怪的事情就行？”

可以这么尝试一下，李帝努和罗渽民对着钟辰乐点点头。

身为世界上最后一个预言女巫的后代，伪装成普通人类的黄仁俊正拉着他的倒霉鬼的男友李楷灿在人群中向他们走进。

现在他们一起在水上乐园的咖啡厅里面聊着这个事情，他们的确需要坐在一起都好好谈谈。

听闻此言朴志晟也觉得有些荒谬和不解，黄仁俊想展示了一下祖先留下的预言书，发现原本预言书上写着世界将于一周后消失的那段话不见了。

而倒霉鬼男友李楷灿即将变得更好运，祖先建议黄仁俊和李楷灿尽快结婚的字眼正在浮现，黄仁俊在其他人都看到那句话之前用力盖上那本预言书。

说出去有些神奇，从那天起，钟辰乐的确是说到做到了，在一周后的世界也是一如既往，天界和魔界没有任何理由开始战斗，原本出现的亚特兰蒂斯文明被证实是谣言，一直到钟辰乐百年善终后，钟辰乐和恶魔之子朴志晟都没有让这个世界变得更坏也没有变得更好。

在老年的钟辰乐静静地在朴志晟怀里离开这个世上的时候，李帝努和罗渽民还担心了一下朴志晟是否会突然暴动起来。

但很快发现朴志晟作为恶魔之子的邪恶之心在与钟辰乐相爱的这些时间已被净化，被选召为天使的钟辰乐也很快和朴志晟再次见面。

魔界和天界开始有了来往。

“所以，你现在可以和我恋爱了吗？”

罗渽民对李帝努发出询问。

诊所在这些年间换了新的小护士，但如果在这些年间稍微利用法力读一下她们的心，在看到罗渽民靠近李帝努的时候，都会发出kswl的声音。

End


End file.
